Photokinesis
The psi Power to control light with the mind. To the greater extent, one could make themself invisible, concentrate light particles/waves into lasers and manipulate any part of the light spectrum (ultra violet, microwaves, gamma rays, etc); making Photokinesis the "father" of Autokinesis, Lumokinesis, Optikinesis, Magnetokinesis, etc. Can be used to create illusions. This can be used to generate light shields/force fields, and project an healing energy too. One could create a blast of light which impales enemies, or even create a ball or shape of light to blast. A theory to this power is that you could group together photons into a powerful solid blast. Training Exercise 1: Photon Clump. : 1. Go into a room that is dimly or partially lit. : 2. Focus on one portion of the room and visualize groups of photons grouping there, forming light. : 3. See this light growing and expanding, until the whole room is slightly brighter. : Exercise 2: Doppelganger. : 1. Take a small object, like a clothespeg. : 2. Focus your attention on the object, but do not look directly at it. : 3.Look at it out of the side of your eye. Picture the photons clumping into that shape and changing colour. With time, an exact copy (albeit blurry) should appear before you. : 4.Move on to larger objects when the blur no longer appears, and then finally try it on yourself. : 'Photokinetic Uses:' *'Flash' - allows the psion to excite the very air around them, creating an intense, disorienting light, temporarily blinding others in the area *'Laser Bypass' - gives the psion the power to get by laser trip wires without detection *'Darkness Emission' - the power to directly absorb light before it can get to the eyes of anyone but the psion. Keeps anyone from seeing the psion, including via electronics. Hides the psion's heat signature, (infrared radiation) but not measurement of heat by contact. (Vibration of atoms.) * Invisiblity - allows the psion to directly let light pass through their body or bend it around the psion *'Night Vision' - allows the psion to direct more light waves towards his eyes, enhancing his vision at night *'Laser Strike' - the psion has the power to generate a laser using a body part as a focus for the start point of the beam (eyes, finger tip, etc). *'Blasting' - the psion can emit a powerful concussive light blast from their body. Exercise 3: Invisiblility Introduction The nature of invisibility is the ability of blocking out light and it's many spectrums, like a cloud blocking out the sunlight of the sun on a cloudy day. When light is blocked out things become invisible or unseen. The same technique is used in invisibility Small Object Invisibility Visual Exercise Step One. Charge your physical body with energy. Step Two. Then place a stone in front of you . Step Three. Focus your mind on the stone in front of you. Step Four. Then close your eyes and visualize the stone. Step Five. Then visualize that your energy is blending with the stone. Step Six Then focus your mind on turning the stone invisible. Step Seven When the stone is not visible anymore hold it there for a minute. Step Eight Then focus your mind on turning the stone visible again. Remember Do steps six to eight a couple of times and if you want try using another small object. When you think your ready try this exercise with a large object. Invisibility Physical object Physical Technique Step One Charge your physical body with prana or lifeforce energy. Step Two Then place a small stone or crystal in front of you. Step Three Now focus your thoughts on the object and concentrate. Step Four In your own time close your eyes and visualize the object. Step Five Visualize that your energy is blending with the object, feel that you and the object are one. Step Six Concentrate, feel and focus your mind, feel the object becoming invisible see the object becoming invisible. Step Seven Then hold it there for a minute or so. Step Eight Then focus your mind on the object and see it again as the object again returns to being visible infront of you. Remember Do steps six to eight two or three times. Physical Invisibility Introduction The nature of invisibility is the ability of blocking out light and it's many spectrums, like a cloud blocking out the sunlight of the sun on a cloudy day. When light is blocked out things become invisible or unseen. The same technique is used in invisibility what we are going to do here is project energy from the base of the third chakra the solar plexus and block out the light admitted by the physical body and the human energy system, then we will use a cloud created with Kundalini energy from the base of the spine and rise it up into the solar plexus and out through the chakra forming a cloud around the physical body. This will be known as a photonic cloud once the cloud is projected then we tint it with the colour black this prevents light been seen and acts as a cloak around your physical body. This is where visualization, feeling, and colour, come into play. Start with the visual technique before moving on to physical invisibility. Visual Technique For preparation find a quiet place get comfortable and relax and close your eyes. Step One Now in your own time, visualize that your visual body is the standing in front of you. Step two Then visualize the third chakra (the solar plexus). At the base of this chakra, there is a well of energy. This well is known as the jewel of the lotus. Within the jewel there is a light golden energy. Visualize that this golden energy is trickling out of the jewel and spreading out into the third chakra. As the chakra spins, see the chakra becoming golden in colour with its light radiant energy. Step Three Now as the chakra spins, see the golden energy of the kundalini blending with solar plexus and instruct the energy to form a photonic cloud of black light and feel the process as the photonic cloud forms. Step Four Now as the kundalini energy trickles out of the top of the chakra, and into the visual body project that cloud by visualizing that the photonic cloud is expanding around you encompassing your very existence. Step Five Now that you have created the black photonic cloud of Invisibility focus your mind telepathically on the cloud and see and feel your visual body becoming invisible by blocking out the light of your being. Step Six If you have done this correctly then your visual body will be invisible well done now focus your mind on the photonic cloud around your visual body and telepathically bring your visual body back into a state of visibility by feeling and see it return to normal. Remember Write down all your sensations and experiences while you were performing this technique for future reference and master this technique before moving on to physical. Physical Invisibility Introduction Physical Invisibility is a little different to visual in visibility because with physical visibility we use Kundalini energy from the seven major centres in the chakra system to form the black photonic cloud of invisibility this is done by projecting energy from the seven centres into the auric field and forming the black photonic cloud. Physical ability For preparation find a quiet place and get comfortable and relax and for this technique you will need a mirror. Step One Now in your own time close your eyes and take a couple of deep breaths feel the chest rise and fall and relax. Step two Then visualize the base chakra. At the base of chakra there is a well of energy this well is known as the jewel of the lotus within the jewel there is a light golden energy. Visualize that this golden energy is trickling out of the jewel and spreading out into the chakra. As the chakra spins see the chakra becoming golden in colour with its light radiant energy. Feel that energy. Step Three Now focus on the second chakra and do the same, see the jewel at the centre and see this radiant energy trickling out into the 2nd chakra fill it with its radiant energy. Step Four Then move on to the 3rd chakra and do the same for this chakra and the other chakra's till all seven chakra's are filled with the radiant golden light of kundalini energy Step Five Now once you have reached the seventh chakra see the seven chakra's and feel this light golden energy continually flowing into the chakra's till it starts to over flow into the physical body and move that energy through your physical body and out into the auric field till you reach the seventh layer of the auric field. Step six The visualize that the golden clouds are forming in the auric field and instruct the clouds the change form their natural golden colour to a black colour when ever you focus your mind on being invisible and to return to the natural colour when you focus your mind on being visible. do this now. Step Seven Now that we have created the photonic cloak of invisibility it time to see how you went open your eyes and focus on the mirror in front of you see your reflection and as you watch focus your mind on the photonic clouds and feel them changing from their natural golden colour to black. Step Eight Now as you do this see and feel your reflection vanishing in front of you and once you have vanished hold it there for a moment. Step Nine After a couple of minutes focus your mind on the photonic clouds again and feel them returning to their natural golden colour. As you do this see your reflection reappearing in front of the mirror. Remember Write down all your sensations and experiences while you were performing this ability for future reference and remember master the visual ability before moving on to this physical ability. Note Note if this ability dosen't work the first time you try if don't be discouraged it may only be a matter of changing the photonic clouds till they're strong enough this can be done by doing the ability daily and if it's still not working make reference to your notes. If you're still having trouble with this ability try doing it with your visual body because the change can only take place inside you.* Boost of Light To do this, instinctively draw light into your physical body with a hand from the sun or another light source. While doing this, also instinctively use the light you are drawing in to fuel your physical body up as much as you want. Remember to listen to your instincts when using this ability. Your body does have energy limits but you wont be able to gain anymore then you have. This ability is very good for photokinesis and other abilities of that type. Attentive Lighting To do this ability look at a darkened area. As you do, ignore the darkness that is in this area while paying attention to the light that is coming into this area. Do this until you only see light in this area. This ability, depending on the user's mental power, may work for only an instant or longer than an instant. If you feel discomfort, stop using this ability and wait until you are well enough to use it again. If you cannot use this ability, it might be because it is being blocked so self-examine yourself just in case. Subliminal video for photokinesis training Category:All Abilities Category:Psychokinesis Category:Kinetic Abilities Category:Psionics